Animal Symbolism
Animal symbolism appears in the ''Life is Strange'' series, usually as a symbol of something important to the story or main characters, often in the form of "spirit animals". They often seem to be connected, guide, watch over or warn the protagonist of the game. Known Possible Spirit Animals Life is Strange * Blue Butterfly - The blue butterfly could represent a butterfly effect of the choices throughout the game. It could possibly be the catalyst for Max's power as it seemed to glow and had a presence in the air around it and was unaffected by Max's first rewind. The color blue is associated with both the butterfly and Chloe. There is also a poster of a blue butterfly in the alternative timeline Chloe's empty room as well as butterflies as part of a pattern on Chloe's boots. The only entry in Max's nightmare journal features a drawing of a butterfly with Chloe's head. For Christians butterflies are a symbol of rebirth. The texture file of that drawing is named Spirit_animal_Chloe, which reinforces the theory of the butterfly being Chloe's spirit animal. In the Sacrifice Chloe ending, a blue butterfly is landing on Chloe's coffin.In the Director's Commentary, it has been said that there is a lot of symbolism behind the butterfly and the fact that Chloe has got some butterflies on her tattoo. Chloe's hair color was confirmed to be based on the blue butterfly. * Doe - There are many theories surrounding the true meaning of the doe in the game. One is that the doe is the spirit of Rachel Amber. This could be likely considering that it appears over her burial site, and again when the body of Rachel is discovered. Another likely theory is that the doe is simply Max's spirit animal sent to guide her through her time-travel ordeal. It leads her to the burial site days before the discovery of the body, and bows its head in peaceful reverence for the dead when Max and Chloe find the body. Due to the doe T-shirt designs that Max wears (as well as doe necklace during one of the game endings), Max Caulfield has a connection to this animal and so the doe could be Max's spirit animal. Another fact that lends more support to this theory is that the doe seems immune to Max's rewind power, just like the blue butterfly Max sees in the girls' bathroom at the start of the game. After Max becomes aware of her power not even the blue butterfly is immune, only Max and the doe seem to share this immunity. The doe also guides Max in two occasions, during the lighthouse climb in the final of Episode 1 and during a short part of her nightmare in Episode 5. Samuel Taylor says that the doe is Max's spirit animal and that it could be a sign of her destiny when she tells him that a doe was looking right at her like it was trying to communicate. Max's personality traits fit far better with the doe spirit animal than that of Rachel, making it likely that it is her true spirit animal, or totem. Symbolism *The Butterfly as a Spirit Animal represents rebirth, renewal, a deep powerful personal transformation, metamorphosis in your life, moving through different life cycles also lightness of being, playfulness, coupled with elevation from earthly matters, tuning into emotional or spiritual side of life. Butterflies in fiction and folklore often represent a personification of transformation or consequence. In one instance, puberty or maturity experienced by young girls between being a child and a teenager are often associated or compared to the process of chrysalis, a maturing butterfly. For Christians, butterflies are a symbol of rebirth.Butterflies: Symbols of Life and Hope (January 11, 2018)In Japanese culture, the appearance of a single butterfly is thought to be a representation of a person's soul, whether they are living, dying or deadJapanese Symbolic Animals and their Meanings (August 14, 2018). In Chinese culture, the butterfly is said to be a symbol of immortality, long life, and romanticism, with two butterflies together being a common symbol of love.Chinese Cultural Symbol: Butterfly In some instances of Japanese and Chinese culture, one or two butterflies represent love or a loved oneButterfly Symbolism and Meaning in World Culture (March 7, 2017). They can be seen as a sign of comfort at funerals or as a guide for those who are having difficulties with life decisions. *The Deer or the Doe as a Spirit Animal represents gentleness, high sensitivity and strong intuition, the ability to move through life and obstacles with grace even in the most challenging moments, it also means being in touch with your inner child, innocence, a magical ability to regenerate, being in touch with life’s mysteries and, also vigilance and ability to change directions quickly. Life is Strange: Before the Storm * Raven - The raven makes several appearances throughout Episode 1 and Episode 2; its presence goes unnoticed by almost everyone and yet it is often seen in the background. However, it has a dramatic and sometimes frightening presence in Chloe's dreams and is usually seen accompanied by William Price. The raven seems to have taken a particular interest in Chloe herself as it can often be seen watching her (and people associated with her) throughout both episodes and seemingly influencing her dreams of her father to some unknown end. Symbolism Life is Strange 2 *Wolf - As a spirit animal, the wolf symbolizes raw emotion, brotherhood, a deep connection with one's instincts, and an appetite for freedom, as well as feelings of vulnerability and danger Symbolism Trivia References Category:Lore Category:Spirit Animals Category:Life is Strange Category:Before the Storm Category:Life is Strange 2 Category:Lore (Season 1) Category:Lore (Before the Storm) Category:Lore (Season 2) Category:Animals Category:Animals (Season 1) Category:Animals (Before the Storm) Category:Animals (Season 2)